Surviving on Love
by cookiedoughmunchkin
Summary: As soon as he saw her, he already knew she captured his heart, even though it seems as if she doesn't feel the same way. But what happens when the two get paired up for a survival test in the woods? How will everything turn out in the end? Please review!
1. Turn me on

Hey guys, cookiedoughmunchkin over here, just hope you all will like this new story! It popped right into my head at P.E class when we had to do all these _"survival"_ obstacles! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** It's really important to me because if I don't get more than at least 3 or 4 reviews for this story, I'm going to delete it. So please, whatever you do, review this at least once!

* * *

"And so, atoms are the basic building blocks of matter that make up everyday objects……….." Mrs. Whitens rambled on and on about some scientific stuff that, well, Bradin wasn't listening to. What he really was doing was staring out the window, daydreaming about surfing and catching the perfect wave, obviously things that a particular teacher wouldn't have any idea about. _Whatever…….should I REALLY listen to this lady keep on talking about all this stuff that even puts coffee to sleep? I mean like, come on! Science is my worst subject, even worser than PE!_

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door as it slowly opened, revealing the school's huge receptionist, Mrs. Koch, who was holding a folder of papers in her hands. "Yes Karen **(A/N: lol! made up a teacher's name! I think you noticed I made up Mrs. Whitens too…….sorry about that! I have NO idea how Bradin's school is like! Can somebody tell me?** **Sorry again!),** what can I do for you?" Mrs. Whitens looked up from the workbook she was reading from. "We're having a new student at this school, and this is her first class." Mrs. Koch replied, looking directly at the other teacher through her wire-rimmed glasses. "But where is she?" Mrs. Koch stepped to the side, revealing a tall, slender girl behind her.

"Isn't she such a beauty!" Mrs. Whitens exclaimed while staring at her, as did everyone else in the class. "Yes, she is Wendy. But I must go now, so please welcome her here with open arms." Mrs. Koch ushered the teen inside before closing the door quietly behind her, leaving the class and her staring at each other intensely.

"So what name can we add to that pretty little face of yours?" Mrs. Whitens gave the girl her usual brittle smile. "Lin Lee. Lin Lee Chang." She answered, flipping her hair attractively, which turned on plenty of guys, especially Bradin. _Wow, she's………hot!_ Bradin stared at her, sweat already starting to form on his forehead.

Lin Lee was wearing a short, black mini skirt with a chain wrapped around the front, giving her the hot, punk chic look. She was also wearing a black tank top with 'NYC girl' written all over it in red, plus a few chain necklaces and a black wristband. Her shoulder length raven-black hair was tinted with a few red highlights, and her almond-shaped eyes were an astonishing hazel-green. She had a thin body that was definitely good enough to be a model, and her slightly tan skin held no make-up, which was pretty obvious to everyone that she didn't need any.

"Hello there Lin Lee. Welcome to Playa Linda High, and I sure do hope you will like it here! Now, go ahead and please take your seat next to……….." Mrs. Whitens turned around, glancing over at all the hands that were immediately shooted up from all the boys. "……….Bradin" she finally finished, gesturing to her as he slowly raised his hand. Lin Lee nodded as she started walking over to the seat next to the sweaty, blonde surfer. Bradin looked as if he was going to have a heart attack right then and there, as all the envious looks of jealous boys flashed onto him. _Geez, I gotta stop_ _sweating like pig!_ Bradin stared over at Lin Lee as she took her seat, being handed over a science book, notebook, and pencils from Mrs. Whitens.

"As I was saying………." Mrs. Whitens continued on with her long, boring speech of science even longer, reading back to her workbook. Bradin stared at her, trying his best to say something, but nothing came out but a little squeak, that thankfully wasn't heard.

_Just say something to her stupid! It can be an introduction for all I care! Talk before some other guy does! Say_ _something! ANYTHING!_ "Hey, I'm Bradin." He flashed her a sexy smile as she turned around, practically melting on the spot when he stared into her amazing eyes. "Excuse me, but I'm trying to listen to the teacher on what she is saying! Sheesh……" she rolled her eyes with a lil' attitude, focusing her attention once again on her notebook.

_Wow, she's got an attitude that I DEFINITLEY like!_ He smiled, getting more turned on than ever. "So……where are you from" he asked, refusing to give up. She flashed her eyes at him, looking extremely pissed off and mad. "My tolerance level is REALLY low today, so I suggest to you if you want to live for awhile longer, shut up!" she whirled

around and stared at Mrs. Whitens, trying to listen to what she was saying. He grinned to himself. Even hotter when she gets pissed! "I don't take that as an answer, and I won't leave you alone till I get one." She groaned, and gave him a furious look. "Queens, New York!" she hissed at him. "Matches your shirt." Bradin grinned flirtatiously at her, but she just shook it off as if boys do that to her everyday.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg!_ (went the bell)

Everyone shot up from their seats and scrambled out of the classroom, glad that they all survived 1st period.

Bradin started to run as he tried to catch up to her, which was an amazing speed for a girl in a skirt. "Why the fuck are you following me?" she angrily glared at him. He smiled at her teasingly. "Your new here, cutie, so you have to come with me to P.E." She looked surprised for a moment, but immediately switched back to warrior mode. "How do you know that I'm going to PE?" "I saw your schedule on your desk." He grinned at her cleverly, running a hand through his blonde hair. She rolled her eyes. "As if I care. And if you EVER call me cutie again, you won't be able to see your arm anymore for the rest of your life."

* * *

Okay……..okay……..I know there was no survival or adventure here, but I swear there is going to be some in the next chapters to come! It was an introduction…………. (anyways, please **review**!) :D

Love,

Rei ann


	2. Survival Partners

Hey guys! Thanks so much to **JustTheGirl07** and **angelcandi** for being my very first reviewers! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! Whoever is reading my story right now, please review, so I'll know your reading it and how you think of it. And, without further ado, the 2nd chapter! **(PS: this chappy is dedicated to both of you guys!)** :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland, only the characters and places I made up. And if I did, Jesse would be mine! He's hot!**

"Girlie, the gym is this way!" Bradin chuckled, grabbing Lin Lee's wrist right before she ran into the boy's restroom, dragging her up the north hall. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME GIRLIE!" she shouted, throwing his grip off of her as she scurried behind him. "Hurry cutie, so we won't be late for gym." Bradin teased, knowing that she was going to be pissed. _Can I help it? I just love the way her pretty face scrunches up!_

Lin Lee scrunched up her hand into a tight fist, starting to take an aim at his head as she shouted, "SHUT YOUR FUC-"

" Mr. Westerly, your late again for P.E for the 3rd time this week! How surprising, especially for a young man who's qualities and likes are driven to surfing!" a voice spoke up, which startled the two teens. The door to the gym was opened by a tall man in knee-length shorts and a red and orange striped shirt, along with a shiny silver whistle hung on his neck. Lin Lee assumed this person must have been the coach. "And by the way, tell your friend over here to take a break from cussing." He nodded towards Bradin, giving a small scowl to the girl next to him, making her blush furiously. All three of them started walking into the gym.

"Are you a new student by the way, because it seems as if I never saw you enter my gym before!" She nodded, too ashamed and embarrassed to look at the man straight in the eyes. "Yes, I'm new. I'm Lin Lee Chang." The coach nodded his head, making the whistle jingle lightly as his head shook. "I'm Coach Williams, and welcome to Playa Linda High's gym!"

The two teens took a seat on the cold bleachers as they approached to the far end of the gym, where some students were already sitting on. The coach walked over to a chalkboard, which was in front of the class for him to write. Bradin gave the girl a last wink before walking over to his friends.

"So………you know Bradin Westerly?" Lin Lee turned around to see a girl staring at her tensely. She had plain short brown hair, dull gray eyes, a crooked smile, and bent glasses that rested on her nose. She was wearing jeans that were way too big for her too wear, a shirt that was oversized, and dirty tennis shoes. _Man, does she need a make-over!_ Lin Lee frowned as she thought this. "Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"Well, he's extremely popular here. You must be new, since I never seen you around before. I'm Simonia." The girl stuck out her hand, which she shook reluctantly. "Simonia, what a pretty and unique name. I'm Lin Lee." Simonia smiled, combing her short hair with her fingers. "I like your name too. But where did you move from?" "New York." She answered plainly, already being used to introducing herself to many people already. Lin Lee soon felt someone staring at her, and she looked to the side to find Bradin glancing over, blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to Simonia.

"He seems to have the hots for you……." She noted, smirking at the Asian girl. "Maybe, but I don't like him back." She answered, the thought of her liking Bradin back almost made her shudder.

"But Bradin's the hottest guy at this school! You gotta think he's at least A LITTLE hot." Simonia pointed out. "Dude, even the NERDS at my old school are WAY hotter than him!" Lin Lee laughed.

Then there was a loud bang, which made everyone jump up a few feet in the air. Everyone was silent as they whipped their heads in Mr. Williams direction, who was holding one of those long ruler stick thingies that other teachers used to scare students. "Now everyone, I want you all to pay CLOSE ATTENTION…….." he said, sounding as if he was talking to kindergarteners than high school students. " because I will be having this unique test for some of you………" and to this, everyone gave out a loud groan. "SILENCE!" he yelled.

"But this test isn't on grammar or reading, oh no no! This is going to be on……." He bent down to write something on the board. "Survival." Everyone gasped, thinking it pretty much was a joke. "Yup, all of you youngsters are thinking that this is all a joke, but oh contraire! This TOTALLY ISN'T!" He took a pause, taking some time to stare at the horror-struck looks on his gym students. "Only a few of you are required to take this test, since some of you have seasonal allergies, asthma, and etc. So I am going to read down this list on my clipboard, reading aloud the teamed-up pairs of two for this test."

Everyone was crossing their fingers tightly, all of them either hoping they weren't doing the test at all, or that they were at least having a decent partner.

"Shelly Jackson and James Rodriguez." The coach uttered out. Shelly gasped, jumping up and waving her manicured hands like crazy as she shouted, "Sir, may I PLEASE change partners! I am SO NOT going to team up with nerdtron over there! I'm a

cheerleader, and I have a reputation to keep here!" But all the coach did was wave her off and continued on. "Abby Bell and Frederick Crusoe."

Abby cringed. "Sir, may I please ask to change partners?" she asked politely. Anybody who was anybody would know to NEVER pick "Frenchy Frederick" as their partner, as nobody could ever stand his crappy, cheesy French accent. "Simonia Chintera and Roberto Obelara." Simonia groaned loudly, burying her head in her hands as she kept on muttering, "Why me? Why me life?"

"Why? What's wrong with having Roberto as your partner?" Lin Lee asked. Simonia looked up for a moment, then dropped her head back down into her hands. "He's a popular, and I just have to say I don't do very well around people his kind." She nodded her head in understanding, still crossing her fingers. _I sure do hope I don't get……….._

"Bradin Westerly and Lin Lee Chang." There were happy cheers made by Bradin, while envious guys shouted in protest. But all Lin Lee felt was that she was going to faint. And it definitely wasn't in a good happy way.

* * *

Again, please review guys! Sorta a long chapter that i hope y'all liked!

love lots, rei ann :D


	3. Makeover

Thanks for the reviews! (and the reviewers!) I just hope it's a pretty good update………. (Um, how do you add in some stuff into your profile? I still have no idea………..) Anyways, PLEASE read and REVIEW! (thanks Elizabeth Yaster for that great idea! I still hope anyone who's reading this will enjoy it, since I'm trying my best to weave in the great idea Elizabeth suggested………hope it doesn't sound too weird…….)

**Disclaimer: As you know it, don't own anything except for the people and places I made up. UNFORTUNATELY!**

* * *

"As I was forced to, I will explain all of the details about this particular test!" Coach Williams shouted, almost blasting his poor students eardrums out of control. "This test will take place tomorrow, at 3:00 in the afternoon," there were sudden gasps of disbelief uttered out of the students as he continued on saying, "You will stay with your partner for 2 months in a part of the woods that is VERY far away from civilization, and ANY of your fellow survivors. You may pack up as many stuff as you want, but NO electronics! And dropping out of this test is NOT an option, and our principle said so himself that you all will fail the 11th grade if you don't do it! Do I make myself clear?" the teens reluctantly nodded their heads, not exactly knowing everything about the test, but also not wanting to risk the chance of getting deaf before the age of 22.

As if on cue, the last bell rung for the day, ending school and making everyone else cheering as they exited the gym and out to the fresh air of outside.

_Thank goodness this damn day is over! I can finally leave this crummy school for the day and go home!_ Lin Lee skipped down the steps of Playa Linda High, making her way down the sidewalk as California sunlight poured down on her. _But what the fuck am I going to do about this test? I am NEVER going to be able to survive it all with BRADIN WESTERLY as a partner! And 2 months DEFINETLY doesn't make it any better!_

"Hey Lin Lee, wait up!" a voice called out. She whirled around, and sighed in relief as she stared at Simonia, who was running after her, panting heavily as she stopped right in front of her. _Whats with people following me around here? Oh well, as long as Simonia isn't Bradin, I'm all right with it!_

"Um, hey, is it okay if I can………….hang with you for a little bit?" Simonia asked, blushing red with embarrassment. Lin Lee was immediately surprised, but soon realized something. _She doesn't have any friends………._

"Sure. Do you want to come over to my house? There's no place I know here, since I'm new and all." Lin Lee suggested, as they were both walking farther away from their school. She nodded eagerly, looking a little TOO excited for her own good. "I'm okay with it." Both of them started running, Simonia running behind Lin Lee as she lead the way to her house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

It only took about 15 minutes of running for both of them to be walking up some beautiful red brick steps, which all lead to the entrance of Lin Lee's new home.

"Wow, you have a beautiful house………" Simonia breathed, already hypnotized by the charming one-story white house, which looked already cozy and warm on the outside.

"Yeah, even I have to admit it's not so bad………" Lin Lee replied, opening the white front door with her keys. Both of them walked in, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla that drafted in from the kitchen. "Mmmm…………how come it smells so good?" Simonia questioned, admiring some cute lilac candles that were laid on a coffee table they were passing by.

"My mom must be making some cinnamon rolls. She loves to cook." she replied, smiling as they entered the kitchen, where a young woman that looked exactly identical as Lin Lee was frosting up some cinnamon rolls that were fresh from the oven. The young woman looked up, giving warm smiles to the two girls. "Hey hunny, who's your friend here?" she asked, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

"Mom, this is Simonia. Simonia, this is my mom." Lin Lee introduced them as she placed her backpack on a barstool near the counter. Simonia smiled nervously, looking really shy as you might have guessed. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Chang." she uttered out quietly, wringing her wrists with her hands. "Nice to meet you too Simonia. It's so amazing Lin Lee has already started making new friends on the first day of school!" Mrs. Chang smiled brightly, her eyes shining beautifully under the kitchen lights. Simonia smiled back, the tenseness disappearing already from the pit of her stomach.

"Do any of you girls have any homework?" Mrs. Chang turned towards her daughter, giving her a wondering look. "Yeah, we sort of do……" Lin Lee trailed off, sounding a little annoyed and mad. Mrs. Chang suddenly looked worried. "Is it anything bad, _tenshi_?"

"No _ryoushin_, it's nothing bad. Both of us just got this test that lasts for two whole months in the woods with people we don't even like!" Lin Lee replied, making her mother's face stiffen with curiosity and worry. Simonia stared at the two of them, wondering what words they were calling each other. "A test for two whole months? Isn't that…………different _tenshi_?" Mrs. Chang wondered aloud. "Mama, it's indeed not a normal test. It's on survival."

Lin Lee's mother nodded in understandment, wiping her hands on her white apron. "It's alright with me……..but as long as it's safe. So I guess that's all both of you girls have for homework?" Lin Lee nodded. "Okay, _tenshi_ you're taking this test with my permission, so go start packing up some stuff in you're room."

She nodded her head, walking out of the kitchen with Simonia following slowly behind. "You're mother is pretty and nice." she commented. "Yeah, she is, but don't get her mad, that's a totally different story!"

Simonia stared at some pictures as they were walking down a left hall, which held a younger Lin Lee, her mother, a man who she guessed was her father, and a small little boy that looked like the age of 3. "Who is he?" she questioned, pointing at the little boy. Lin Lee stopped in her tracks, leaning in closely to look over. "Oh, he's my annoying little brother. His name is Vic Youi Chang, and he's 11 years old now. I think he went over to the beach to check out some girls……….." Lin Lee shrugged, and continued walking down the hall till she went inside a room, that Simonia guessed was hers.

Simonia stopped at the doorway, too stunned to even walk in. The room was HUGE, was all colored minty green, held a nice bay window with a clear view of the beach, a fluffy white canopy bed, and plenty of art stuff was scattered messily everywhere. She could clearly see beautiful sketches of the beach, animals, and all sorts on a sketching pad that

was lying on the bed. "Wow………you have a nice room!" she exclaimed, taking a small peek of the beach.

Lin Lee smiled, blushing a little. "You like to make sketches and art, don't you?" Simonia asked, admiring a pretty origami red rose that she made. "Yeah, it's lots of fun." Lin Lee shrugged, grabbing the sketch pad and already started to add some details into a drawing of a vase. "You're really good at it." Simonia added. "Thanks. But what are we going to do now?" Lin Lee asked, looking around her room for some ideas. Simonia thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling, thinking really hard. Then an idea struck Lin Lee as she stared at her make-up kit that laid on her dresser drawer.

"I have an idea………," Lin Lee gave Simonia a clever grin, who looked extremely worried and fearful. "Wha-whats the idea?" she stammered, almost so fearful that she was too scared to ask. "a make-over." Lin Lee mouthed, dragging a wailing Simonia onto a swivel plush green chair, nearly pouncing on her with make-up brushes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30 minutes later

Powders flying everywhere, dabbings from a white tissue, and some finishing touches were finally made at the end of 30 minutes. Lin Lee stood back, admiring the work she had created. "I really should become a make-up artist or stylist someday…….." she muttered as she started cleaning up the mess. "LIN LEE CHANG! LET ME GO NOW!" Simonia screamed, who was stuck to the chair with duct tape that Lin Lee placed over. **(she was really fidgety when Lin Lee was trying to give her a make-over, that's why! lolz)**

"Here you go, take a look at you're new self." Lin Lee replied, untying and unwrapping her from the chair. Simonia slowly looked at the mirror, and looked as if she was going to faint right then and there.

Her normally brown, straight and usually tangled hair was now silky and shiny, thanks to the work of a curling iron. It also was no longer just plain brown, since Lin Lee gave her a few light brown and blonde highlights. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, and shiny lip gloss was on her lips, which thankfully wasn't so much make-up, the perfect amount she wanted. "There isn't anything I can do about you're teeth, since I can't afford the braces. Neither about the glasses, but maybe you can get some contacts one of these days………….not really sure about the highlights, either. Tell me if you're mom wants me to take them off………." Lin Lee babbled, but was immediately interrupted by Simonia throwing her arms around her in a tight, friendly hug.

"Thank you so much Lin Lee………" she whispered into her ear, as their embrace broke. Lin Lee smiled, and walked over to her closet. "Now it's time for you're new wardrobe." She muttered, throwing some clothes onto the bed and all over the floor. She finally peeked out of the huge closet, taking out a light blue knee-length skirt and a white matching tank top. "Here you go! Change into these!" she exclaimed excitedly. Simonia looked too shocked for words.

"Lin Lee, are you sure?" Simonia asked. Lin Lee nodded her head, and handed the clothes over. "You can wear these clothes tomorrow to school. They're too small for me, anyway." Simonia smiled widely, giving her another tight hug. "Thanks so much……………again." Lin Lee nodded, hugging her back. "No prob."

Simonia soon looked down at her wristwatch, and looked surprised. "Sorry Lin Lee, I've got to go home now. See you tomorrow at school!" and she ran out of her room in a hurry, leaving Lin Lee alone in her own room.

Lin Lee shrugged at the retreated figure, hopping onto her bed from being so tired. _Everything is going pretty well, and I feel REALLY good after what I did for Simonia! But only one more problem stands in the way…………….**Bradin Westerly!

* * *

**_

Yay! I made my first really long chapter! I pretty much made this chapter to show a lot of Lin Lee's life and family, and weaved in a little part of the make-over. I just hope its pretty good………….**is it?** Well, to me it sounds weird…………..oh well! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** (you might have noticed I putted in some Japanese words…….._tenshi_ means _angel_, and _ryoushin_ means _good mind_! Peace out!)

love lots, rei ann :D


	4. Great

Thanks so much for the reviews! **(again)** they mean a lot to me, and thanks to everyone who's supported and reviewed this story! Hope you enjoy this new update:D

* * *

"Mom, why can't you let me be absent from this crummy school at least today?" Lin Lee whined, holding the grip on two of her backpacks **(one was for the survival test in the woods, and the other for school)** even tighter. Her mom sighed, keeping her hold on the steering wheel firmly as she continued driving her kids to school. "_Tenshi_, this is you're second day here at this school, and you need to attend it if you want great marks on you're permanent record. And I'm not just letting you skip school because of this so-called _'blondie pretty boy'_ you despise so much!" Lin Lee frowned, mustering words of anger under her breath. 

"Ha ha! Lin Lee's got a BOYFRIEND!" Vic **(her younger brother)** yelled out obnoxiously. He looked like an exact replica of his older sis, except for the height. Lin Lee glared at him, getting her fist ready. "Bradin's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted. "Bradin and Lin Lee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, next comes marr-"

"Shut up! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he is not!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he is not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Kids, stop it!" Mrs. Chang shouted, frustrated from their bickering. Everyone was silent for awhile. "I can't believe my sister has a love life!" Vic muttered to himself a little too loudly. "At least I HAVE a love life!" she snickered in return. And that, well, _heated things up_…………

Vic pounced on his sister, pulling at her hair ferociously. She screamed loudly into his ear, making him recoil for awhile. She soon bit him on the hand hard, making him yelp loudly. "KIDS!" they both turned towards their mother, who was fuming. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DO PUNISH YOU LIKE LAST TIME?" Both of her kids shook their heads fearfully. "THEN BE QUIET!" They entangled themselves from each other, being silent for the rest of the car trip to school.

They soon arrived at Playa Linda High, and Mrs. Chang parked at the front of the school to drop off her daughter. "Bye sweetie. Good luck on the test, and see you in two months." Mrs. Chang waved at her as Vic opened the door for his sister. She soon climbed out, realizing that "blondie pretty boy" Bradin was standing around a palm tree nearby, obviously waiting for her there. "BYE SIS! And have a nice time with you're husband! And I REALLY don't mind if I become an uncle in two months!" Vic shouted loudly so that everybody around could hear, and unfortunately, they did. He waved a last goodbye, snickering as he closed the car door.

Holy shit! Lin Lee slowly looked around, noticing that everybody outside was staring wide-eyed at her. _This is so humiliating………………_ "Um, what was that about?" she looked up, and found a pair of olive-green eyes staring into her hazel ones. Bradin was giving her a peculiar look, a slight tinge of jealousy streaked on his face. "You're having a baby? With who?" Lin Lee was immediately taken aback. "NO! I DON'T HAVE A BABY!" she shouted. _Damn, Vic! I SWEAR when I come back from this stupid test I'll tie you up to some railroad tracks!_

"Oh…………so, we're partners for the test, huh?" Bradin gave her his _'flirty, but charming'_ smile, but all she did was roll her eyes. _Like duh stupid! Who else would I be partnered up with? George Washington?_ Lin Lee snorted as both of them entered the doors of Playa Linda High. "I tried to talk to you yesterday after school, but you ran off with some girl to somewhere before I could catch you." _Thank goodness! I can't thank you ENOUGH Simonia for saving me!_ "Well, heres Mrs.Whitens, both of our first period class. Talk to you later." he took the same seat like yesterday's, as she did the same. "Hello students. And we will continue our study of the atom, and as soon as we are done, we will take a pop quiz……………" Mrs. Whitens continued on and on, starting off the long and boring day of Playa Linda High.

**  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Kids! HURRY UP! It doesn't take you this long to board a bus, does it?" Coach Williams shouted. Teens were mumbling words to themselves as they slowly climbed up the steps into the huge yellow school bus, taking a last look and whiff of civilization before the bus doors closed and started to drive off. Simonia sighed, brushing a piece of her hair from her face. "I'm going to miss this place." she said to Lin Lee, who had her face pressed against the glass window, staring outside as the world as she knew was disappearing right before her eyes, dragging her into a new one, otherwise known as _'the wilderness'_.

"Yeah, even though I've only been here for two days I have to agree with you!" she replied, staring over at Simonia, who was leaning back against the plastic covered bus seat. "Hey, at least you have a decent partner you can actually have a chance of SURVIVING………." Lin Lee added in. Simonia immediately shook her head to that comment. "You even have a MORE decent partner!" she replied. A noise was suddenly

made by Bradin and Roberto, who were sitting in the bus seat in front of the two girls. They were laughing loudly, Roberto holding a can of spray cheese and squirting it all over into his mouth, while Bradin was spitting spit balls at the bus driver with a long straw. "Example one……….." Simonia pointed out. Both girls started to burst out with laughter, while the two guys looked back at the girls, giving them a questioning look before turning back to what they were doing.

45 minutes later

"Students! WAKE UP!" Coach Williams shouted, ringing a loud brass mini-bell he had in his hands. Everybody stirred, rubbing their eyes crankily. "WE'RE HERE!" he shouted again. "Okay, okay, no need to fucking yell!" Roberto mumbled, making Simonia giggle. All the students reluctantly got up from their seats, grabbing whatever bags or stuff that they brought along with them. The bus doors soon opened, Coach Williams ushering out the teens. "What IS THIS PLACE?" Shelly asked, a disgusted look appearing on her face. "It's called a place OUTSIDE of the mall! Otherwise known as 'the wild outdoors'!" James joked as everyone laughed. Shelly scowled, dragging her 6 wheel bags behind her. She cautiously stepped onto the ground, mistakenly stepping on some _'waste'_. "EW!" she screamed. "I HATE THIS PLACE ALREADY!" she cried out.

"Ms. Jackson! RELAX! You have to get used to this place already, since you're going to live here for two whole months!" Coach Williams appeared, holding his usual clipboard. "Easy for you to say……….." Abby muttered, staying the farthest she can away from Frederick. Everybody peered around, staring in amazement **(or horror)** at the place that would be called their new home.

"Now everybody, take out a ANY electronics that are in you're bags!" the coach ordered. The teens groaned, opening up their bags and digging into them. Cd players, cell phones, walkie talkies, blow dryers, curling irons, Ipods, and all sorts were taken out and handed over to their coach. Coach Williams grinned; his arms piled high with stuff. "You will all get this stuff back in two months. Now take out any shampoos, make-up, or anything that's for you're hair." Everyone cried out, especially Shelly. "But how are we supposed to stay clean?" she yelped. "You have to make your OWN shampoos to make yourself clean!" Coach Williams replied, as students handed over more stuff to him.

"That's all for now………..and I'm going to hand over you're essential things that I was permitted to give to all of you." He reached into a big black bag, taking out white boxes with a red cross stamped in the front. He handed over one to each pair of partnered students, and a gray bag to go along with it. "Um……..what are these?" Bradin asked, staring at the white box and gray bag blankly. Everyone else was giving the objects the same peculiar look. "These are you're First-Aid kits and tents, all donated from the military!" the Coach informed them. "Oh…………" everyone muttered.

"But now, I will point all of you out to where you're camps are going to be!" he took out colored papers with lines and marks scribbled all over them. He handed one each to every student. "These are you're maps! As you might have noticed, none of them are the same, except with your own partners. For this reason, so that NOBODY will try to escape and find more of their survivors. There is a compass stapled to the back of you're maps, so you can find the way to all sorts of places. It is IMPOSSIBLE to find anyone else, since each of you're camps are separated miles away from each other. I have excused you from ANY homework from you're high school, which gives you time to accomplish my EVEN LONGER ONE!" the teens groaned loudly, knowing there was a flaw.

"You're assignment is to sketch, describe, and write about EVERY plant AND animal you have seen on this experience. Minimum of descriptions will be 50!" he announced, leaving everyone else around him shocked. "Wow………..that's a lot!" Lin Lee whispered softly to Simonia, who nodded in response. "In each of you're first aid kits there is one firecracker, which can lead me to you if you're in danger. But ONLY if you're going to die, not if you're sick, since you already have a First-Aid kit with you."

The coach stood up from the big rock he was sitting on, making his way to the bus as he shouted over his shoulder, "And now I'm going to leave you with you're partner! Be sure to use you're maps and compasses to guide you to you're camp place, and GOOD LUCK!" he waved them a last goodbye, climbing into the bus, and driving off before anybody could say anything.

"Great…………" Lin Lee muttered, staring over at Bradin, who was staring back at her with googly eyes. "Just great……………"

* * *

Hey guys! This chapter, in my opinion, is completely boring to my own self. I just wanted to write how everything had started and what stuff they had left to survive. Hope you all liked it though! I'd like to especially thank these people: 

**JustTheGirl07: Thanks so much for being a great faithful reviewer! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**angelcandi: THANKS :D**

**Elizabeth Yaster: thanks so much! ;)**

**MsMcCartney: Thanks! I like you're story too!**

**Tia92: You're comment was really sweet! Thank you:)**


	5. Truce?

Wow, I never knew I would be able to have so much reviews! Thanks so much for them you guys! I hope everybody will like this new update, since I've been having a LONG HORRIBLE writer's block because of it! Might've been awhile since I've last updated………………and as always, **READ and REVIEW! (and HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**

* * *

"Um………..so…………..what now?" Abby questioned, looking around worriedly at her fellow survivors. Everybody else pondered this for a bit, staring blankly into space. Everything was silent for awhile, every teenager deep in their own thoughts………

"That rock over there looks like a cell phone." Shelly spoke up, pointing at a nearby rock. Everyone groaned, rolling their eyes. "You guys, maybe we should split up and go our own separate ways, to our coordinated campsites?" James asked. Everyone sighed, knowing it was the best **(and only)** thing to do. It was getting quite boring and quiet between them, anyways.

"Yeah, I guess so. Shelly and James, you guys go that way," Simonia pointed towards a large bush made of some kind of green shrub. "Abby and Frederick go that way, and Lin Lee and Bradin go that way." she pointed towards a rocky pathway for Lin Lee and Bradin to take, and got up from the rock that she was sitting on. "Roberto, lets go this way."

Everybody got up from their seats, brushing dirt and grass from their pants. They picked up their bags and first-aid kits, giving each other last hugs and final goodbyes to each other before walking separately, and to their own ways.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Gosh, why do I have to get stuck with him? BRADIN WESTERLY? Ha, how ironic was it for me to get him as a partner, huh? Well, I sure do hope that I'll get through this test without breaking his arm or biting him!_ Lin Lee glanced over at the blonde boy, who seemed to be busy staring at her in a creepy admiring way.

_Eh, this could get physical for all I care!_ "What are you staring at?" Lin Lee asked, trying her best to not sound menacing or blood-thirsty. Both of them stepped over a large tree root carefully, paying close attention to their surroundings. Bradin smiled, blushing rapidly. "Because………..you're really pretty……….." he answered, looking at her with hopeful eyes. She rolled hers, focusing her attention back to the map and compass in her hands. _That's the best he can do?_ she wondered, stifling a laugh.

"Let's turn this way." she ordered, stepping towards a pathway to the left. Bradin slowly followed her, and both of them were soon walking side by side down the dirty and worn-down cobble stoned forest pathway. "It's so beautiful here……….." Bradin commented to Lin Lee, breathing heavily as they hopped over a pile of wood that was in their way. Lin Lee couldn't help but smile, no matter how hard she tried. But she hid it silently behind a grim expression that she created for herself, not really wanting to befriend the surfer.

She held the map more closer to her eyes, sighing as she tried to pin-point the location that they were supposed to camp on. "Geez, I can't figure out where we're supposed to go!" she cried out, frustrated. Bradin smiled, walking nearer to her as he took the map slowly from her hands. He stared at the colorful paper for awhile, giving a few glances at the compass as they both started walking slower and slower.

"We should go this way." he said after awhile, guiding Lin Lee towards the right, which had the pathway bent perfectly for them to walk on. She nodded, almost surprised and shocked he could even read. _Wow, I guess I underestimated him!_

Bradin soon stopped in his tracks, signaling to Lin Lee to do the same. She did, giving him a questioning look to the reasons for his actions. He grinned, pointing. "We're here." he replied. Lin Lee looked ahead to where his finger was pointing, nearly choking on her breath in shock. "Wow……….it's………amazing……."she uttered out.

Both of them slowly walked onto the large patch of clean, light green grass. It was about the size of a huge backyard, and the sun shone brightly on it, making it have a somewhat heavenly look. Trees were hanging around nearby the spot, their leaves shining orange and yellow, since the signs of fall were beginning to show. They made the place look even more romantic than it was, and a cute wooden swing was tied to a tree nearby. A small, tiny spring was visible behind a few small rocks in a corner, and it held clean spring water in it.

"How convenient…….." Lin Lee pointed to the spring, smiling at the spot that they were supposed to stay at for two whole months. Both of them dropped their bags onto the ground, taking a while to look around them. "At least we're having a decent place to stay at! I gotta thank the coach!" Bradin said, taking some time to stare at a pink flower. Lin Lee smiled, bending down to pick up the gray tent bag from the ground.

"Bradin, come on, lets set up our tent and campsite before sunset comes! I'm sure you won't want to sleep in the dark, do you?" she tugged and opened the Velcro bag, throwing some fabric over to Bradin. He gave her a peculiar look, not knowing what to do. Lin Lee sighed, exasperated. _Doesn't this guy know how to set up a tent?_ She rolled her eyes, muttering to herself.

"Just unfold all the fabric carefully." she simply replied, taking out some sharp stakes from the inside of the bag. She took out a marker, marking the spots where they were supposed to put the stakes for the tent.

"Lin Lee………….do you hate me?" Bradin asked, going on his knees as he carefully unfolded the gray fabric. Lin Lee almost coughed, shocked that he would even know. _How does he know how I feel? Maybe he noticed…………well, I've got to give some credit to him for finding the campsite! Maybe he isn't SO bad…………annoying yeah, but not exactly what I would call stupid._

"A little, yeah…….." she answered truthfully, staring at him from the corner of her eyes. He cringed a little when she said that, and she had no idea why, though.

"Why?" he asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes, getting up from the soft grass. He stared at the fabric for a moment, before bending down again to unfold it a little more. Lin Lee sighed, setting the black marker back down to the ground. "I don't know………….I just do, I guess……….." she shrugged, glancing over at him again. This time he was staring at her right back, but it didn't seem as annoying or dumb like the other times he did before.

"Listen……….I know you might not really like this, since you 'sorta' hate me and all, but perhaps…………..we should do a truce…….." he trailed off, sticking out his hand for her to shake with. "At least, until this is all over." But she still didn't shake his hand. Instead, she pretty much just stared at it.

Bradin sighed, patiently still sticking his hand out. "Maybe you should give this a try……….like a trial, or something like that. We could try out this 'friendship' with each

other, and if it doesn't work out when this test is over……….we could put a stop to it and throw it out the window as if it was nothing and just a piece of crap. All until this test is over. We're going to have to live with each other for awhile, anyways. So, what do you say?" he waited for the Asian girl's response, but she still remained quiet. There was silence between them.

_Should I do this truce with Bradin? SHOULD I? I mean, I know I don't really want to be friends with him……………but, he is, unfortunately, right that we DO have to live with each other for this test…………_

"Truce." she answered, shaking his hand in return after critically thinking to herself. _I just hope this all works, and DOESN"T involve ANY romance……….or biting………._

* * *

Lolz so, what do all of you guys think? Wait, don't tell me, show it all on a thing called **A REVIEW!** lol seriously though guys, please review. I just hope that this story is still good to you **(or if it even was to begin with………….)**Isn't the format horrible, though? I just noticed...hehe, thats Microsoft Word for ya!This chapter was written just to settle and simmer down the war between Bradin and Lin Lee………..and to start off _"the friendship"_ they're going to start and try out. Whatcha think?

Byez, rei ann :)


	6. Just friends?

Wow! I can't believe that I got 9 reviews for chapter 4! Thanks guyz! Well, hope you all will like this new update. ;) Maybe it won't be really good, or it might, but either way, show what you think on a **REVIEW**! You can give me a flame **(I understand),** it's a way for somebody to _'correct'_ someone else's mistakes. But just **LEAVE ME A REVIEW!** **(lolz ENJOY! HAPPY READING!) ;)**

* * *

"Wow……………" Bradin breathed, shocked at what he was seeing. "Ha, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be staring at this!" Lin Lee laughed, knowing that she was just as surprised as Bradin was. 

A beautiful river with gentle flowing water was in front of them, and it seemed as if it had the appearance to show up on one of those _'perfect vacation spots'_ commercials. The water was as clear as water in you're water bottle, and it looked clean. If you looked closer, you might even notice that smooth flat stones were covering the bottom like a tiled floor.

Bradin slowly dipped his hand into the water, and started leaving it there for awhile. "The waters oddly warm." he told Lin Lee. She bent down and dipped her hand in as well, following what he was doing. "If I hadn't dragged you down here, you wouldn't even be able to see all this." she pointed out, slipping her hand out.

Bradin sent her a silly grin, which scared her for a bit. "Wanna swim?" he asked her, wiping his wet hand against his jeans. She raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head immediately. "No way!" she cried out.

He smiled, grabbing her arm steadily. Lin Lee squirmed, trying to push him away, but with no success. "Why not? You DO know how to swim, don't you?" he teased, pulling her flailing body towards him. Her toes were barely touching the ground, since she was so light and that he had the strength to lift her with just one finger.

His breath tickled her shoulder, and she could smell the scent of cinnamon shampoo in his hair. "I know how to swim!" she replied weakly, entranced by his intense green eyes. Bradin was just as shocked as she was to see her face so near. It was as if he barely noticed the **VERY** few space between them.

"Y-you have…………f-freckles?" he stammered, blinking immensely as he stared closely to her face. She blushed, nodding her head. Both of them just stared at each other in total silence, not even noticing the sky was already darkening into a light shade of indigo. _Wow, he has amazing eyes………………._ Lin Lee sighed, breathlessly.

She soon felt the space between them fill up, as Bradin's face neared hers. She closed her eyes, ignoring the doubtful feelings filling up her stomach. His lips were only just one inch away from her own, and she could even feel his warm breath against her face. _Just lean in……………..but aren't we moving to fast?_ That thought distracted her as she opened her eyes, seeing that Bradin's were closed still.

Lin Lee ducked down her head before his lips could touch hers, despite the feelings of want clouding her head, as well as her heart.

Bradin was still leaning in, but opened his eyes confusedly after he realized he was just kissing air. "What the- Lin Lee? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes clearly hurt. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It's getting dark…………..we have to go back to camp now." she answered softly, walking towards the pathway that lead to their campsite. He followed slowly behind, not saying another word.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

His eyes were brilliantly lit by the glowing orange fire, as their dancing flames were reflected like mirrors in them. Bradin felt as if his heart was bleeding, and he knew there was no way from stopping it. He rubbed his hands together, hugging onto his cotton jacket for warmth. _Damn, how can bears survive in all this?_

Lin Lee soon came out of their gray tent, newly dressed in sweat-pants and a tank top to sleep in. She was holding a bundle of dark blue wool fabric in her hands. "Here you go. This'll keep you warm." she handed over the blanket to him, and he took it from her thankfully. She sat down next to him on the log they were using as a seat, and stared blindly into the fire.

"How come you didn't want to kiss me?" Bradin asked, not being able to stand the angst and wait settling in him. He obviously needed a reason, and she was hopefully willing to give one to him. She flashed her eyes to him, trying her best not to look away.

"I just think we're moving to fast……………..that's all. We DID just became friends today, remember?" she told him, fearing that he would burst out in anger. To her relief, he didn't. He just nodded his head, placing his hand over hers.

"I understand. I guess we really do have to build up our friendship before we go to that level!" he replied, placing a smile on his face. But, he truthfully didn't understand. He was hurt, and was wondering why they can't try out their relationship. Lin Lee smiled, giving a nuzzle to his shoulder before standing up. She reached into her backpack, and took out a bag of marshmallows and a chocolate bar.

Bradin stared at her, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching her stand on her tip-toes as she broke off two sharp sticks from tree branches. She smiled, skipping towards the blazing fire.

"Smore's stupid!" she cried out, tossing over the bag of marshmallows to him. He laughed, tearing the bag open with her help.

* * *

Hey there guyz! Well, do you think that they're going to fast? I tried to just add in some **intensity** to their relationship, but all the rest of the chapters won't be as dramatic. Well, **SOME** of them! It's for **SURE **that more _'moments'_ will be added in pretty soon. **I bet all of you are going to be really surprised on whats going to happen in the ending!** _(grins mischievously)_ **READ AND REVIEW!**

_Love lots, rei ann ;)_


	7. Pepper and doubt

**Hey there guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Hope this update is pretty good for all of y'all!**

* * *

A ray of sunshine poked through the small, zipper opening of the gray tent, as the sun started to set. Bird calls were sounded, an annoying buzz was too, and a weird musky smell was hanging in the air. Bradin slowly woke up, swatting his face after feeling a mosquito give a small bite.

"Gah, damn it- What the? Where am I?"

He looked around him, confused. This place was DEFINITELY not his room. It was a small, little area, which apparently looked like a gray tent. Sunlight peeped right through a small opening of it, as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked alarmingly, but he soon relaxed after seeing his and Lin Lee's bags on the ground nearby.

"Oh………..now I remember…….." he muttered to himself.

He turned around, looking for Lin Lee, but she surprisingly wasn't there. _Shit, where is she?_

He opened the flap to the tent slowly, the bright and bleary sunlight totally catching him by surprise, and nearly blinding him.

"Ha, what ran over you this morning?" a voice chirped. Bradin blinked, regaining his senses and eyesight. He turned towards the direction the voice was coming from, and nearly jumped a foot in the air after seeing Lin Lee, calmly sitting on a log, sketching in her sketch pad with a pencil.

"Oh shit! Lin Lee damn it! Don't scare me like that!" he cried out, breathing heavily. She laughed, smiling at him.

"It's not my fault you're so blind and careless!"

He _'humphed'_, crossing his arms crankily. "but seriously though, you really do look like shit!" she continued laughing tremendously, receiving a frown from Bradin.

He plopped down on the log next to her, watching her give gentle strokes of shadowing to her sketch.

"It really looks like a squirrel, ya know. It's really good." he commented, placing his head against her shoulder. She smiled gratefully, brushing back a piece of hair from her face.

Bradin glanced around, noticing a minty green colored sketch pad laid down on the grass next to them. He picked it up slowly, and carefully started to flip the pages and stare intensely at each one.

"Impressive sketches," he told Lin Lee. Some of them he noticed were sketches of people, but one particular one caught his eye.

"Who's this?" he asked her, pointing towards a young man in the picture.

The young man looked to be about his own age, and had sparkling bright blue eyes. His dark brown hair was messy in the back, but a little spiky in the front. He had on a goofy smile, bearing all of his 'movie-star' white teeth. He was leaning against a red sports car that was probably his own.

Lin Lee glanced over, her cheeks flushing a deep red immediately. "He's just a really sweet friend," she replied, turning her attention back to her work.

Bradin raised his eyebrows, a spark of jealousy igniting up in his gut. He knew he doubted what she said, and he could've sworn he detected a twinkle in her eye.

"I doubt it," he muttered, closing the sketch pad shut after seeing enough.

He got up from the log, and crawled back into the tent. He came right back out after a few minutes with a towel, tooth brush, and toothpaste.

Lin Lee raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a peculiar look. "What are you doing?" she asked. Bradin rolled his eyes, walking past her and making his way down the pebble-stoned pathway.

"I'm going to take a bath, DUH!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Lin Lee rolled her eyes, muttering, "Yeah, to wash you're skinny white ass!"

"I heard that!" Bradin shouted over his shoulder. "and FYI: it's FINE ass!" Lin Lee laughed, rolling her eyes.

**(A/N: You guys BETTER REMEMBER this picture you just read right now, since it's an IMPORTANT scene that's going to mysteriously come right back on in the sequel to this story! If there is one…………….okay, back to the story! _Tadaa_!)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_A little later…………………………._

_Geez, why can't I draw the squirrel's tail? It's just a fluffy little thing that is completely useless for all I know!_ Lin Lee sighed, getting ready to tear the sketch apart. _Will anybody notice the tail is missing? Naw, I don't think they will………..even though it'll look a little creepy and disgusting……….._

"What are you doing, talking to yourself?"

Lin Lee looked up, seeing a half-naked Bradin Westerly with JUST a towel wrapped around his hips. He had no shirt on as water dripped sexily down his chest and hair, and the towel was sliding pretty low down as he approached her. DANGEROUSLY LOW.

She flashed her eyes down immediately, and she could feel her cheeks flush a deep scarlet red.

"No…………w-what makes you s-say that?" Bradin smiled, stifling a laugh.

"Well, you seem to be deep in thought, that's all…………why are you blushing?" he asked, even though he was pretty aware of why.

She tried her best not to blush even more, but apparently she did. "N-nothing," she replied nervously.

Bradin gave her a wicked wink, placing his hands on the end of his towel. "Aw come on, just admit it, you want me to remove this towel!" he teased.

"Yes- wait, uh-no! No I don't" she cried out, biting her pencil in embarrassment. He grinned, satisfied with her answer.

"Well, I take that as a yes. But if you do, why don't you see for yourself?" She looked up slowly, her face twisting in horror as he made a move to drop his towel.

"Ew! Stay away from me Bradin!" she screamed, getting up from the log and made a quick run down the pathway. He soon ran after her, despite the difficulties he received while holding onto the towel on his hips.

"Aw, come on hun! You KNOW you want me too!"

"Heck NO! Stop teasing me Bradin!" she cried out shrilly, leaping over a log.

Bradin laughed, hearing every scream that came from her as it echoed around the whole forest. He was pretty much enjoying all the teasing he was giving her, and the reaction he was receiving in return.

_Hehe……………..revenge is sweet!_

But the screaming soon stopped, and he heard a small yelp and a thud. Bradin looked around, trying to see if Lin Lee was hiding anywhere. It was as if she completely vanished from sight. "Huh? Lin Lee, where are you?" he called out, and he heard a soft groan somewhere on the ground. He looked down, and saw a pair of legs sticking out of a prickly berry bush.

"Lin Lee?" he asked, surprised.

He knelt down and brushed the branches and leaves of the bush apart, seeing a messed up Lin Lee sprawled inside it. Her hair was tangled terribly, and it was no longer the sleek black it used to be, but a light brown after being matted with mud and dirt. Small twigs and leaves were tangled in it too, and her fairly tanned skin was caked with mud. "Oh shit!" he muttered, taking a hold of her arm as he pulled her out of the bush.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, wiping some mud off her cheek with his thumb. She pointed down to her ankle, still looking a little shaken up. He looked down, and saw that her ankle was sprained.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" he apologized sincerely, giving her a tight hug.

"Bradin! Stop suffocating me! Having a sprained ankle by tripping over a damn tree root is enough pain for one day!" Lin Lee's muffled voice cried out through his chest.

He released her, smiling sheepishly. "Hehe……….sorry."

"Meow………"

Bradin raised his eyebrows, staring at Lin Lee weirdly. "Did you just meow at me?" he questioned, wondering if the fall had made her go completely nuts and psycho. She stared at him back with the same confused expression.

"That wasn't me. Why would I do that?"

"Meow………."

"Okay………..there that monster goes again!" Bradin muttered, frustrated. Lin Lee sighed, crawling on her knees back inside the bush. She stayed there for a few minutes, rummaging and searching for the little _'monster'_. She soon came out with a little gray bundle in her arms.

"What the heck is that?" Bradin asked, as she slowly hopped to him. He poked the little fluffy ball with his finger, but he jumped a mile in the air after the ball hissed at him.

Lin Lee patted the bundle, and laid it gently on the ground. Surprisingly, deep olive green eyes **(exactly the same as Bradin's!)** stared at him in return.

"It's a kitten, and I'm going to name her Pepper," she replied, giving a soft pat on the kitten's soft fur. _'Pepper'_ looked to be a tabby cat with silver hair and black stripes, and tiny pink ears. Her little paws were barely the size of Bradin's thumbs, and had evil sharp claws at the end. Bradin frowned, shaking his head.

"No way are we keeping this! And how do you know that it's a girl, anyway?"

Lin Lee sighed, rolling her eyes. "Brae, you OWE me a favor to keep her! And this 'it' is a young kitten named Pepper. Do you REALLY wanna know how to find out if she's a girl?"

Bradin raised his eyebrows. "A favor?"

"Yeah, a favor! For spraining my ankle after evilly teasing me!" she pointed out. Bradin sighed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "Hey, it's not my fault you wanted to see more parts of me!"

"Who said?" she scoffed, crossing her arms in anger. He groaned, not wanting to start the argument into a fist fight.

"Lin Lee…………" she turned away from him,

refusing to even look into his eyes. He sighed, hating it when she ignored him, and he was pretty much on the verge of begging on his knees and pleading.

"Damn………….fine, it's alright!" he shouted. She cheered happily, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"See, you can't resist me!" she laughed in his face. She picked up Pepper, and cradled her in her arms.

"Whatever. But if that cat gets ANYWHERE near my pillow tonight, I SWEAR that I'll skin it alive!" he swore grumpily, trudging his way up the pathway.

Lin Lee giggled, giving Pepper a soft kiss on the nose.

* * *

**Hehe whatcha guys think? You like it? Well, I wanted to write about a cute little kitten that will enter the story and terrorize Bradin's life in the woods! Mwahaha I'm going to make some kind of war spring up between the two, and Pepper will win against wimpy Bradin! (well, ya know the drill, give me a review! it makes my day! Lolz)**

_love lots, rei ann ;)_


	8. Bear?

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really do mean a lot, and I'm going to give some credit to y'all at the bottom of this page, if you'll notice. Again, thanks so much, and I hope you all will still remain faithful to this story! And as always, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Bradin, if I were you, I would rather be working on the assignment Coach Williams gave us, instead of just gawking over a stupid magazine!" Lin Lee pointed out, annoyed. 

Bradin just shrugged, still continuing to flip the multi-colored, glossy pages of J-14.

"Why? That assignment he gave us is just crap, if you ask me," he replied. "…..oh, and did you know that girl who stars as Cho Chang in that Harry Potter movie looks like you?" he added in.

Lin Lee rolled her eyes, sighing.

"FYI Bradin: You think that EVERY homework assignment you get is crap!" she looked over his shoulder, taking a peek at the page he was staring at. "She really does? She doesn't look like me! Her nose is too big………."

"She does look like you! See, you're noses are even exactly the same!" he cried out, pointing at a picture.

Lin Lee frowned, "So you think my nose is big, huh?" she asked, sounding a little hurt.

Bradin gaped at her, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, so-,"

_Grumble……….._

Lin Lee raised her eyebrows, staring at Bradin weirdly. "Was that you're stomach?" she questioned.

Bradin grinned sheepishly, blushing a little. "Yeah, sorta. I never ate breakfast yet, remember?" Lin Lee nodded her head, placing her forest green sketchbook carefully on the grass.

She got up, motioning for Bradin to follow her to wherever she was going.

"Where……..?"

"We're going to search the place for some berries for you to eat. Then we can go hunting for some lunch and dinner," she replied simply, sounding as if she just talking about the weather. Bradin's face paled slightly for some reason.

"Hunting? For what?" he asked, worriedly.

Lin Lee sighed, squatting down on her knees to search a bush. She plucked some hazelnuts and raspberries from them, putting them carefully into a bucket that she fortunately found nearby.

"No, not rabbits or squirrels, if that's what you're thinking, doofus. They're too fast and smart for you to catch, especially since you're uncoordinated and have a terrible ego problem," she replied, observing a rather lumpy hazelnut in her fingers.

She turned it this way and that, placing it down on the ground reluctantly.

Bradin frowned, trying to look in some bushes and copy what Lin Lee was doing, with no such luck.

"I'm not clumsy!" he protested.

She stifled a laugh, already knowing that he was terribly wrong.

"How come you know so much about the outdoors? It's like you're a………nature girl!" he commented, finally finding a single blueberry in a bush. He threw it in the bucket happily.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment!" she laughed, clutching the already filled bucket tightly against her chest.

But she soon stopped in her tracks, shutting her mouth immediately. Her face paled, and her hands soon started to shake. She averted her eyes down to the ground, not looking up at all.

Bradin was starting to get worried about her, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hush…….." she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

Bradin stared at her, confused. "Don't say a word, and whatever you do………don't look up!" she mumbled, not moving a single inch of her body.

She stayed as still as a statue, and somehow as pale as one, too. However, Bradin followed what she said anyway, his nerve endings going insane with worry and wonder. He stared at the ground as well, but nearly jumped a foot in the air, after realizing a pair of huge, hairy brown feet was standing right in front of Lin Lee and himself.

_Oh shit! What the fuck?_

He felt his body go numb and restless for staying so still so long, and his foot was unfortunately asleep, much to his luck. His curiosity was peaking up to the sky like fireworks, and he was longing for a look to whatever creature _(or monster)_ was staring down at him.

Despite his stupid conscience yelling at him to listen to Lin Lee, he slowly looked up.

_Oh……….shit………a BEAR!_

The colossal, brown grizzly bear met eyes with the surfer, and with it's hot-temper and fury, bellowed out a huge roar that vibrated around the whole forest, nearly making the earth and ground beneath the humans shake.

"Damn you Bradin! RUN!" Lin Lee screamed frantically, grabbing the shell-shocked boy by the arm.

They both ran away as quick as hares, through painfully sharp bushes and branches that scratched and bleeded them both. The bear distinctively followed behind, lumbering its way with each huge step it made, had the ground shake.

They soon came upon the river, with its calm, clear water flowing peacefully in it. We're trapped. Bradin groaned, not knowing what to do. Both of them soon felt the vibrating steps of the bear come closer and closer each second.

"Quick Bradin, jump in the water!" Lin Lee shouted, fear evident in her voice.

He froze, unsure.

But he still didn't have much time, as time ticked by like a clock, since his life depended on one jump in the river.

He was pretty sure he didn't want to be bear chow, and to at least live up to his graduation day……..

"BRADIN!" Lin Lee screamed desperately.

No longer with hesitation, he grabbed her hand, and with a tight squeeze of reassurance, they both dived into the water.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Bradin's POV_

_Blue. Green. Colors that to me that have always been beautiful. _

_But with you're whole entire life depending on you staying underwater for 2 minutes, that's a whole different story. _

_My eyesight was started to get blurry, and the water was starting to oddly seem purple to me. If I hadn't stupidly looked into that crappy bear, none of this would be happening!_

_Well, I shouldn't be really thinking that, since my lungs feel as if they're going to collapse without air any second soon._

_I slowly looked beside me, making sure that Lin Lee was alright._

_Her eyes were tightly shut closed, and her skin was ghostly pale. I gave her freezing cold hand a squeeze, letting her know that I was there. _

_She opened her eyes, giving me a smile and nod. _

_She pointed her finger up, motioning for us to finally breathe air._

_End of Bradin's POV_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both teens bursted out of the water, taking in the fresh breathe of air.

Air never seemed to be as precious, but to them it meant the world, or at least for the moment.

Both were breathing heavily, and swam slowly back to the edge of land. They collapsed onto the grass, too tired and weak to say another word to each other.

The bear was thankfully nowhere to be seen, and by the looks of it's huge, muddy footprints on the ground, had left.

Lin Lee closed her stinging eyes sleepily, her breathing labored.

"Ya know, I _SWEAR_ if I see another bear again, I'm going to make a fur coat!" Bradin joked, coughing up water as he did.

Lin Lee gave out a weak laugh, coughing up water as well.

* * *

**Hey there guys, how was this chapter? Well, just leave in a review, and tell me all about it! Sure, it can be a flame, but please make it real and not stupid, like the one that I received recently. This chapter was short, I know, but I barely have enough time too make it any longer. I might not be able to update soon, since I'm going to somewhere as a family vacation! I'd like to thank these people for reviewing:**

JustTheGirl07

_xoCaliBabyox_

_Elizabeth Yaster_

_angelcandi_

_beverlyd_

_BlondeSurferBabe_

_xsweetieex_

_hotzoey36_

_MsMcCartney_

_JmacKarla_

_Arainia_

_Tia92_

**00000000000000000000000**

_Summerlandlover: Erm-excuse me? _


End file.
